Always Be Careful With What You Say
by isaisamazing
Summary: The Ross kids should have treated this one particular person with respect...because he/she is coming for revenge. They better watch out or none of them with make it all alive.
1. The Beginning Of a Bad Day

** Hey guys, this is my first chapter, hope you all enjoy! This is my first Jessie fanfic; by the way I have other fanfics such as the book section Camp Confidential! I do not own Jessie. ENJOY!**

Jessie's POV

"Kids, time for breakfast!" I yelled as I put everyone's plate of food on the table. I scrunched up my nose as I put Luke's plate of food on the table. "Man, Bertram this smells worse than usual…" I said gagging.

"It's just pancakes…not a stink bomb." Bertram retorted. Wow. I thought disgusted.

"I never knew anyone can make pancakes look and smell disgusting." I said in awe. What a great way to make me hate pancakes! I thought shaking my head. Bertram rolled his eyes.

"No one ever appreciates my cooking!" Bertram huffs sitting himself on a stool. The kids came rushing down the stairs, but once they took a look at their plates they grabbed their wallets, backpacks and left.

"Bye kids! Have a great day at school…" I said cheerfully. The kids mumbled their bye and hopped on our private elevator to go downstairs.

"Ungrateful kids." Bertram grumbled as he picked up the plates and threw the food in the garbage. This is going to be a long day…

Zuri's POV

Our teacher finally dismissed us. Boy did that take a long time. Everyone couldn't stop talking; well I shouldn't say anything since I was talking also.

I got outside the school and walked a block to get to the corner where I usually wait for so Emma can pick me up. I waited a pretty long time. I grabbed my phone from my sweater pocket to call Emma.

She must be busy gossiping with her friends. I thought annoyed. Not that I'm surprised though, she does that almost every day when she picks me up. I was about to press the call button to call Emma when an odd and unfamiliar smelling hand cupped my mouth. My phone dropped to the floor. The person picked me up. I was struggling to get out of the person's reach. The person also grabbed my phone. The person threw me in the trunk of a minivan and closed the trunk hard.

** Find out what happens next in the next chapter…I'll update soon! Please review! Thanks!**


	2. Emma's hard Luck

** Hey guys! By the way thanks to the 2 people that gave me a review! And just so you know it's not Vincent…you'll be surprised to find out who it is! ;]**

**Second chapter and really excited! Keep reviewing…I do not own Jessie…ENJOY! :]**

Emma's POV

I turned the corner to the place where I pick up Zuri. I looked up and down the street. Where could she be? I thought in wonder. I ran down the street and looked some more. I grabbed my cell from my jeans pocket and called Zuri. It ringed one, twice until someone picked up. "Are you Emma?" A very strange and unfamiliar voice asked.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?!" I asked worriedly. My hands were trembling with fear…where…was…my…SISTER?

"Answer the question!" The voice said in anger.

"Yes this is Emma." I said stammering on every word I said. Who knows what could've happened to Zuri! She could be hurt, in torture, or something I don't even want to think about.

"Do what I'm about to tell you or you'll never see Zuri again…did you understand?" The voice ordered.

"Yes I understand." I said certainly. I would do anything for my sister.

"Listen carefully; I need you to tell me the names of your 2 younger brothers and their age. Also I need you to tell me the name of your nanny and her age." The voice said.

I didn't know what to do! If I told this person all this info my Jessie, Luke, and Ravi could be in serious trouble. But, I had to do what's best. "My younger brother's names are Luke and Ravi. They are 13 and 11. My nanny's name is Jessie. She is 20 years old." I said struggling as I said every single word. All I hope was that Zuri wasn't hurt because I couldn't lose my sister. The one thing that boggled my mind was this mystery abductor.

"Good. See you soon Emma." The abductor hung up.

I put my phone in my purse. I buried my face in tears…I could this happen to me. I wiped my tears and started running back home devastated.

Jessie's POV

It's been 30 minutes since the boys came back home but where was Emma and Zuri. Suddenly the elevator opened and Emma came in her face red from what I recognized were tears…but then I noticed that Zuri wasn't with Emma!

"Zuri was kidnapped!" Emma sobbed. I took a moment to realize what she was saying.

Then I screamed. "WHAT?!"


	3. Crying, and More Drama

**Hey guys! Third chapter:] Thanks for the other person that gave me a review...I know your itching to know who the kidnapper is. I'll give you a hint: Its someone that the Rosses hate and make fun of…that's all I'm giving you! I do not own Jessie, ENJOY!**

Emma's POV

"Jessie when I called Zuri to know where she was a man answered and said that if I didn't tell her info about you guys Zuri would be dead!" I said frantically through tears. Jessie looked at me like I was crazy.

"What do you mean Zuri is kidnapped?!" Jessie said paranoid. Luke and Ravi came downstairs after hearing the commotion.

"What is happening guys? Is everything alright?" Ravi asked concerned. Luke looked concerned too.

"Zuri was kidnapped! What if something bad happened to her?! She could be in huge trouble! What will I tell Morgan and Christina?!" Jessie screamed. Bertram who I think was hearing all of this came out of the kitchen and said," What do you mean she's kidnapped?" Bertram asked in shock.

Ravi screamed and started yelling words in Hindi while running in circles. Luke started to sob heavily. I ran to our private elevator and went downstairs. I opened the door outside to the sidewalk and ran to the park. Zuri loved this place! I thought sadly. I turned around to leave when my mouth was cupped by a hand. The person started to pick me up. I kicked the person and got out of its reach. I ran as fast as I could when I was grabbed by the foot and fell to the floor. "So you're a fighter, huh Emma?" The person's voice said. The person put a rag in my mouth and I started to drift off…

Zuri's POV

I suddenly woke up in a dark room with a really small window. It was an empty room with a chair which I was sitting on. My hands were tied around the chair. My legs were tied to each other with a really thick rope. I had NO idea where I was. All I knew was that I was kidnapped. I didn't even know who this person was! This terrified me a lot!

I tried to loosen myself but I couldn't. I took a deep breath. I was gonna be here for a long time…

Jessie's POV

"Where's Emma?" Luke asked. That's where I noticed that during the commotion Emma left.

"She should be back soon…" I said. The elevator opened and Morgan and Christina came in worriedly.

"Jessie we got your message! What do you mean Zuri is kidnapped? Please tell me you're kidding!" Christina said hopefully. I wish I could've said yes.

"No…I'm really sorry to say this but Zuri is indeed kidnapped." I said through heavy sobs. Morgan and Christina looked at me like if I was a ghost. Morgan buried his face in his hands. Christina started crying. Morgan held on to Christina tightly.

"Where's Emma?" Morgan asked still crying.

"I don't know. When she told me about Zuri being kidnapped and we were all talking at once she must of left." I said worriedly. Christina was sobbing hysterically. I picked up my phone and called Emma. It ringed once and someone answered.

"Hello you must be the beautiful red head Jessie…" A man's voice said strangely.

"What have you done with Emma and Zuri?!" I yelled immediately knowing this was the kidnapper. Morgan gasped. Christina grabbed my phone and yelled," Give me back my daughters!"

"Don't worry you'll see your daughters soon or maybe not at all. Depending on what I want to do. This is not over yet…tell Luke I'll see him very soon."


	4. Trying to Keep Luke Safe

**Hey guys 4****th**** chapter and I am really getting into this story! I know there isn't as much action and horror as you've hoped for. I should've put drama instead of horror. Anyway, I'll try to add a little more suspense and horror…ENJOY! ;]**

Luke's POV

I saw Jessie end her call with the person who kidnapped Zuri and now Emma. I wonder if they're okay. This sounds weird but I really miss them, I wouldn't want anything to happen to them. They're my sisters, besides I like teasing Emma with her obsession over fashion and boys and Zuri about liking Chubby the Bear.

Jessie slowly turned her eyes and stared at me like if she had seen a ghost or something. "What?" I asked confused. Jessie continued to stare at me like that.

"The last thing the kidnapper said to me was that to tell Luke I'll see him very soon." Jessie said panicked.

My eyes widened as I was shaking. "Oh no…that means the kidnapper is going to kidnap me next!" I screamed. Jessie nodded her head.

"Luke don't worry we'll do everything in our power to keep you safe. Also, to try and get Emma and Zuri back. Your mother and I are not leaving this house until you are safe and until we get Emma and Zuri back." Dad said confidently.

I still wasn't sure about it. "Okay…" I said managing to get the word out. What a day this has turned out to be…I hope it ends with a happy ending.

Zuri's POV

After like 3 hours of complete boredom I heard someone open the door. Maybe it was Jessie or Mom and dad to save me. After seeing who it was my hopes went down…false alarm it was just the kidnapper.

The worst thing about all of this is that I didn't even know who this guy was. Or what he wants. I was SO confused, you have no idea.

"Look who came to join the party here. Emma!" The kidnapper said throwing Emma to the floor. Emma groaned as she clutched her stomach.

"Emma are you okay?!" I asked worriedly. She looked horribly hurt!

"Quiet you!" The kidnapper said as he walked over to me and punched me in the face hard. I groaned in distress as I held my cheek. Blood was dripping down.

"Serves you right, spoiled brat!" The kidnapper said. "I'll come back with another party member." He continued. He closed the door behind him and we heard the click of him locking the door.

"Emma can you hear me?" I asked ignoring the pain in my face. No answer…she's probably knocked out for like about 2 hours.

Jessie's POV

I was in the kitchen helping Bertram make dinner. I was worried out of my mind! Who knows what could be happening to Emma and Zuri. I wish I knew where they are. Even if I did I would have to stay here to keep Luke safe. Our biggest mission for everyone right now is to keep Luke safe.

Right now he was up in his room with his parents doing who knows what.

Suddenly my phone beeped. I grabbed it and read the text. It was from Emma. _Just so you know, Jessie you won't be able to hide Luke forever._ I fumed with anger as I texted back. _Well yeah try and stop me. _There was no way I was gonna let this guy kidnap Luke after he kidnapped Zuri and Emma. The kidnapper texted back. _I have my ways Jessie…I'm not gonna give up. I've been doing this forever. _He's not going to kidnap Luke. We have him protected. I texted back. _Well keep trying and good bye! I do not need to be talking to you. We are gonna get Emma and Zuri back no matter what. So your little dream is coming to an end. _I'm confident about this. He texted back. _So you really want Emma and Zuri dead don't you? Anyway, I'm on my way so be ready…bye. _I have to warn Luke, Morgan, and Christina! I put my phone down and ran upstairs to Luke's room.

"Guys he's coming!" I said as I burst into the room. Morgan and Christina looked worried.

"Luke go hide in the dumbwaiter while we talk about what we are going to do." Christina said. Luke nodded and left the room.

Luke POV

I went downstairs to the living room. As I was crossing the room to the kitchen someone popped up from behind the couch. It was a guy dressed in black with a mask. He pulled a gun from his pocket. "Scream for help and I shoot you." The person said sternly. The person grabbed me and brought me to the elevator. He pressed the button for the elevator to come up and when it came he pushed me inside of it. As the elevator closed I closed my eyes and prayed that I wouldn't die…


	5. Getting Caught!

**HAPPY** **THANKSGIVING**!**Hey guys, sorry I haven't written for so long but I've had a pretty hard schedule including school. But now that I'm on vacation I'll have plenty of time to write!**

**By the way I know you guys want to know who the kidnappers are…which explains why no one has called the police yet. Are you ready for it? Ok it's…BERTRAM, JESSIE, AND ! Shocker huh? Well there you have it…sorry for those of you who wanted to know at the very end. I do not own Jessie, ENJOY! ;] **

Jessie's POV

"So when the kidnapper comes Jessie you call the police while we take aim our weapon at him. If he moves we shoot him. Understood?" Morgan said while showing me 2 guns for him and Christina.

"Yes I understand." I said nodding my head. But inside I was worried. If they have weapons they can kill the kidnapper instantly and we can't go through with our….no I have to focus. Morgan and Christina nodded smiling.

"Let's go see how Luke's doing. Remember the plan…" Morgan said confidently. We went downstairs and made sure to see that no one was there. Then we went into the kitchen to check on Luke. When we opened the dumbwaiter there was no one in there.

" Oh no where's Luke?" Christina asked worriedly. Tears welled up in Christina's eyes as she frantically searched the entire house. Morgan ran to join her. I called Luke.

It ringed once, twice until someone picked up. "Hey Bertram is the plan going well?" I asked.

"Yeah I kidnapped Luke…he doesn't even know who the heck I am. Zuri, and Emma too. I think secretly losing weight really helped." Bertram said proudly. I smiled and got excited.

"Yes that's great! I can't wait to be rid of these spoiled children!" I said as I hung up. As soon as I turned around Morgan and Christina were there aiming their guns at me.

"Don't you dare move." Morgan said sternly.


	6. The Horrible Truth

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't been here in a while! I've been pretty busy lately with school and LOTS of homework like crazy. I hope you like this new chapter. I'm running out of ideas so if you want when you review if you can give me a couple of ideas…that would really help, THANKS! Enjoy! ;]**

Luke's POV

I woke up in the back of a trunk. _Wait, how did I get in here? _Then, suddenly I remembered the horrible truth…_I was kidnapped. Well this is just great. At least maybe I'll see Emma and Zuri. _I can't believe I was being tricked into kidnapping. Well, he did have a gun. I had to make a really tough choice. I just hope I will get to see Jessie, Mom, Dad, Ravi, Zuri, Emma, or even Bertram again. I might even die! _Luke, you have gotta think positive! _ I reached into my jeans pocket to see if my phone was still there. To make matters worse the kidnapper took my phone!

I really hope that this nightmare will end soon….

Jessie's POV

I dropped my phone in surprise as I faced the shock looks of Morgan and Christina aiming their guns at me. I attempted to try and grab my phone from the floor.

"Again, I repeat don't you dare move." Morgan said his face stiff. Christina had tears in her eyes, as she eyed my disappointedly.

"How could you Jessie? Do you really hate the kids that much?" Christina said between sobs. I didn't want to let her down. I had to tell the truth of why I did that.

"Morgan, Christina the only reason I did all of this is because I needed the extra money and you guys weren't paying me enough…" I sighed as I faced the horrible truth. It was hard for it to come out. "I need the extra money because…..

**Cliffhanger huh? Well, I know you're excited to find out why. Trust me; next chapter is going to be awesome! I'll update soon maybe tomorrow or Sunday!**


	7. Family Secret

** Hey guys! Sorry about leaving you hanging on that last part of my story…you'll be surprised to find out why Jessie needs the money for. Enjoy! **

Jessie's POV

"The only reason I need the extra money for is because, my dad died because of brain cancer and I want to help pay for his funeral…" I said softly a tear leaking out of my eye.

Morgan and Christina slowly lowered their guns. They looked sad for me. "Jessie is that why you kidnapped the kids with the help of Bertram? You could have told us about it?" Morgan said looking sincerely.

"Jessie we could have helped you…we would have understanded." Christina said.

"I just didn't want to tell anyone. After I found out I felt really depressed for days…I didn't want to talk to no one. But I didn't want the kids to find out so I kept my happy face. That's why I did this." I said sobbing.

Morgan and Christina looked at each other. "We are going to help you, but we want the kids back and safely." Morgan said.

"Call Bertram right now and tell him to bring the kids back. We'll be here listening and watching you." Christina said as Morgan and she raised their guns at me again.

"Of course, thank you. I will call him right now." I said happily. I grabbed my phone and dialed Luke's number. It ringed once, twice and Bertram finally picked up.

"Hey Jessie, how's it going?" Bertram asked.

"Bertram bring the kids back. Everything is all cleared up!" I said excitedly.

"Oh that's great Jessie…don't worry I'll bring the kids back." Bertram replied.

"Awesome. Bye." I said and hung up. Morgan and Christina lowered their guns and smiled at me.

"Thanks Jessie, we really appreciate it. You know we were going to fire you but after hearing your reason why we reconsidered it. Just never do this again. If you have a problem you can always talk to us." Morgan said smiling.

"No problem…" I said. Morgan and Christina walked away, gun still in hand.

I took and deep breathe and looked up at the ceiling. "I love you daddy…" I said softly holding back a couple of tears.

Luke's POV

I woke up again but this time in a large dark room. The first thing I did was to call for Emma and Zuri.

"Emma! Zuri! Are you guys in here?" I asked loudly. I hoped one of them answered.

"I'm right here Luke. Are you okay? Don't worry Zuri is here too and she is fine. Did the kidnapper kidnap Ravi too?" Emma asked groggily. I sighed with relief.

"Yeah I'm okay. No the kidnapper did not kidnap Ravi." I said. Emma was about to answer when the door opened.

"Okay guys you're going home." The kidnapper said. Emma, Zuri, and I cheered. I looked closely at the kidnapper.

"Hey is that you Bertram?"


	8. Bertram Going Down!

**Hey guys, new chapter hope you like it, please review, and ENJOY! :]**

Luke's POV

"Bertram, is that you?" I asked in disbelief as I eyed the kidnapper suspiciously. He kind of looked like him. They could have been twins.

The kidnapper looked at me nervously. "Uhhh no." The kidnapper stuttered. I saw Zuri raise an eyebrow at him. I felt that she was thinking the same thing I was. So was Emma.

"Ok we believe you. Well lets go back home like you said." Emma said casually. The kidnapper chuckled nervously.

Zuri perked up. "Can you please give us back our phones?" Zuri asked. The kidnapper nodded grabbing our phones from his pocket and giving it to us. I grabbed my phone.

All of a sudden I felt a weird smell. It was stinky and I was coming from my phone. I sniffed it. _Whoa, this smells exactly like Bertram…stinky and weird like he always is!_I thought.I felt a vibrate on my phone. I checked it. It was a text from Zuri.

_Does ur phone smell weird cuz mine does? _So, she smells it too. At least I'm not the only one who thinks this. I saw Emma scrunch up her nose. _Yeah, it kinda does. Doesn't it smell exactly like Bertram? _I texted back. 

"Are you sure you're not Bertram, because you smell exactly like him…" Zuri asked her eyes widening.

"How dare you say that about my smell? Why are you and the others always making fun of me every day?!" The kidnapper said angrily then gasped and cupped his mouth.

"Wait a second, so Bertram you're the one who kidnapped us and did all of this?" Emma said her eyes popping out of her head.

"You little monster!" I yelled clenching my fists. I can't believe how selfish and cruel this monster is! Bertram started backing away from us.

"You are going to pay for this, badly…starting now!" Zuri said eyeing the Tasers on the table behind Bertram.

Jessie's POV

_What's taking them so long? Bertram has to go through with my plan. He knows what he has to do! Try to kidnap Ravi and I, then when we get to the house put Ravi in the room where the kids are and I'll murder them…it's as simple as that! _I thought as I stood in front of the elevator. I sighed as I crossed my arms across my chest, impatiently. My plan is very simple…to get rid of these ungrateful, rude, and spoiled kids forever. I hated it when they would make fun of me because they thought I can't act. I'll show them. They are going to pay for this once and for all.

Finally, the bell dinged and the elevator opened. The police came in aiming their guns at me, "Jessie Prescott you are under arrest." I was at a lost for words…


	9. Bye Jessie!

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't written for a while…again I've had a TON of homework. My teachers are really strict! But, now that it's the weekend I'll have a lot of time in my hands. I might try to post 2 chapters today, so be ready…I do not own Jessie…ENJOY! :D**

Jessie's POV

"Jessie Prescott, you are under arrest." The police said aiming their guns at me. I was at a loss for words…

"What?" I managed to get out. _Man, I got caught! Now I can't go through with my plan…_I thought. I heard footsteps and saw Morgan and Christina comes down, looking rather furious.

"Morgan, Christina please tell the police that I am innocent!" I said happy to see them. They will obviously tell the police I had nothing to do with this and I can continue my plan! Christina glared at me. Morgan shook his head at me as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"What's going on?" I said completely oblivious to what was going on.

"We were just passing by your room when we saw something unusual in it laying at your desk. We went to your desk and discovered some files on the many victims you murdered. Then, suddenly we stumbled upon files on Ravi, Luke, Emma, and Zuri. We did a little research on you and found out you are a serial killer. Police have been looking for you for 2 years now. It says that you are a sick person. We didn't want anything to happen to our kids so we decided to do this." Morgan said sternly looking directly into my eyes. Oh my god, if looks could kill I would have been killed in one split second! _Great, now they found out my secret! Now, I'm going to be sent to jail for eternity! Stupid people…_I thought angrily.

"I can't believe you Jessie. Instead of telling us the truth you lie to us…how could you. These 2 years we thought you were the perfect nanny but now look what this formed. Luckily, we stopped you before you could kill the kids. I could just beat you up right now, but then I thought it was useless. This is a much better punishment. I do not want you speaking to my kids or interacting with them in any sort of way forever. Plus, you are never going to set foot in this house again. We will find a new nanny." Christina said narrowing her eyes at me.

I was about to open my mouth to say something before Morgan cut me off. "A police officer will come by in a week to pick up your things; there is no argument about that. Bye, Jessie have a good life in prison, I hope it changes into a better person." Morgan said sternly pointing at the door.

I kept my mouth shut. There was no use arguing about this. What was done was done. I guess I will have to spend eternity in prison no matter what. Even if I was going to kill the kids I will miss them dearly. The police came to me and cuffed my arms. They brought me to the elevator. As the elevator opened up I didn't look back at Christina or Morgan. I kept my head down. As the doors of the elevator closed a tear went down my face as I said a silent goodbye to my last home…

Zuri's POV

"You are going to pay for this…starting now!" I said eyeing the Tasers in a small table behind Bertram. I looked at my siblings. They nodded confidently. I made a run for the Tasers. As I was about to grab one Bertram lunged at my feet, grabbing them tightly.

Emma and Luke immediately grabbed a Taser and started zapping Bertram in the stomach. I fell out of his reach as I grabbed a Taser myself. We all ran for our lives as we ran out the door. We all made sure we had a Taser just to be safe in case Bertram comes back for us. We have to be extra careful because he lost a lot of weight and can catch us easily.

"Keep running!" Luke said. We all picked up our pace as we ran faster. I turned around for a moment and say that Bertram wasn't there.

"Guys, stop Bertram isn't here!" I yelled. I stopped and then Emma and Luke stopped. We were breathing heavily. I haven't run that fast since one time that Stuart was chasing me.

"Guys, I think we should keep going. I mean what if Bertram is somewhere around here watching us." Emma said clearly worried. "Plus I don't recognize any of this." She continued nervously.

I looked around me. She had a point. All that was around us were trees, trees, and more trees. Not a single house in sight. Now, that was a scary sight.

"What we should do is call for help. Emma, you call 911. Zuri, you can call Mom while I call Dad okay. Let's just be aware of our surroundings." Luke said seriously. _Wow. _I thought surprised.

"It took a while, but you finally had a good idea." I said still shocked. Luke rolled his eyes at me. I quickly whipped up my phone and called Mom. It ringed once until she picked up.

"Mom it's me Zuri!" I said happy to see that she picked up.

"Zuri! Oh my god! Where are you sweetheart are you okay! Where are you?" Mom said extremely worried.

"Mom, I don't know where I am. Luke, Emma and I just escaped. We are surrounded by trees. Luke is calling Dad and Emma is calling 911." I said nervously checking my surroundings.

"Okay! Zuri, the police will track you. Just stay where you are…you can do it okay!" Mom said relieved that we were okay.

"Don't worry bye." I said and hung up. I turned around and didn't see Luke or Emma anywhere. _Oh no! _"Guy, where are you?" I asked, petrified.

A hand cupped my hand and held it there tightly making it hard to breathe. I struggled and struggled until my eyes closed…


	10. Ravi Gets Caught!

**Hey guys, thank you to Share11223344 for always reviewing for my story! You're the best! Also, thanks to EyeoftheCobra and fringeisthebest522 and my best friend Carol for reviewing! :D Also, DeDe606, NoOneGetsIt, EleKat, Share11223344, and many more for following my story…It makes me happy! Hope you enjoy this next chapter…I promised you I would make another one today! ENJOY! Author's note: I'm going to put a POV for Ravi too for the first time…**

Emma's POV

I groaned as my eyes opened. My eyes filled with terror as I realized I was in the same room again. Well, when I was kidnapped…I can't believe my bad luck today! Just as we were trying to escape we got kidnapped again. I knew we should have just kept running. But no, Luke had to "save the day" as always to try to come up with a plan. That went totally WRONG!

"Zuri, are you here?" I asked groggily. No answer. _Okay, that was kind of creepy. _I thought.

"Luke, are you here?" I asked, hoping to get an answer. No answer too. Then a horrible thought came into my head._ What if they were DEAD? _I thought as my eyes widened. I decided to not think about that. Maybe, they were just knocked out.

"Guys?" I asked again. No answer. Or maybe not?

Ravi's POV

I had just taken a nap and woke up. It was still light outside. I decided to go downstairs and talk to Jessie. I walked downstairs on our grand staircase. I hoped that my siblings were safe and sound. I missed them terribly though…

I went into the kitchen and didn't find Jessie or Bertram. "Jessie?" I asked filled with curiosity.

and came into the kitchen with tired and sore eyes. "Are you guys okay? By the way, have you guys seen Jessie?" I asked worriedly. Mom and Dad looked at each other concerned.

"Ravi, son sit down for a second. You're Mom and I want to talk to you." Dad said. I was confused but did as I was told and sat down at the table.

"Ravi, we just found out that Jessie isn't a very good person as we hoped for. She got sent to jail and won't be you and the other guys' nanny anymore." Mom said upset.

_Wow. Okay, so Jessie isn't going to be staying with us anymore! And she got sent to jail. Can this day get any worse?! _I thought not getting any of this.

"Mom and Dad, Jessie has been staying with us forever…how could this happen and you guys not do anything! I mean defend her or something! How could you do something so horrible like this to us? Don't you love us?!" I yelled as I stormed off in anger. I mean my all my siblings were kidnapped and we lost Jessie in the same day! This is outrageous! I went across the room. The elevator suddenly opened.

"Hey there Ravi! Wanna be kidnapped?" A person who looked like Bertram asked as he came toward me. I ran faster than I can remember upstairs but then I was caught.

"Help!" I yelled. Mom and Dad came in with guns. The last thing I remember was the world going black…


	11. Sad Truth

**Hey guys! Thanks again Share11223344 for reviewing…: D 11****th**** chapter, I do not own Jessie, ENJOY! **

Luke's POV

I woke up again in a ditzy. So much stuff has happened to me that I'm pretty tired of it. Right when we were getting away, Bertram had to come and grab us again! At least Emma called 911 and they were on their way…unless the police officers don't know where they are going. I reached into my jeans pocket and grabbed my phone. I dialed Dad's number. It ringed once, twice until he picked up.

"Hello?" Dad said. It felt so good to hear his voice.

"Dad, it's me Luke! Help us, we got kidnapped again!" I said loudly worried.

"Um, Luke we are in the hospital right now! Bertram came to kidnap Ravi and when we shot him Bertram, he also shot Ravi in the head right after. We don't know how he is…your Mom and I are waiting in the hospital right now. Have any of the police officers we sent come to your way?" Dad said concerned. _Okay, that took a lot to take in. _I thought sadly.

"Wait, is Ravi dead? And no, no one has come yet." I said concerned and upset. Tears began to fill my eyes as the thought of Ravi being dead entered my brain. Not so much about Bertram because he is a HORRIBLE person and always have been.

"No, well to be honest we are not sure yet…but do not worry Luke when we find out we will tell you. No matter how disappointing it will be." Dad said worriedly.

"Okay, bye and please come and bring someone soon!" I said as tears came streaming down my face. I hung up, devastated. _Why were bad things happening to ME! What have I ever done in life? Okay, maybe pranks here and there and teasing my siblings and not behaving in school, but I'm pretty innocent. Plus, I got freckles! And charisma! _I thought sighing in distress. Life is so unfair.

**Guys, I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short. Unfortunately, I'm all out of ideas. Please when you review give me some ideas, I'm pretty desperate. Thanks for all your help! **


	12. Luke's Drama

**Hey guys! By the way, thank you Share1234 for that awesome idea! I will try to use it in my story…but don't worry I will definitely use the idea. Very interesting…12****th**** chapter, I do not own Jessie, ENJOY! :D**

Luke's POV

After I hung up with Dad, I texted Jessie. _Hey, Jessie wats going on…please try to help us. Ravi might be dead and Emma, Zuri, and I are still stuck here. We found out that Bertram is the kidnapper. Please oh please answer back or try to find us. _I wiped the tears from my eyes as I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Zuri, Emma? Are you guys in here?" I asked loudly ignoring the fresh tears that were streaming down my face. No answer…

"Guys?! Please answer me!" I yelled. Finally, after a moment I thought I heard Zuri moan.

"I'm here Luke!" Zuri said groggily. I sighed with relief knowing that Zuri was okay. _Now, the only thing that gets me worried is Ravi…_ I thought worriedly.

"Zuri, is Emma here?" I asked concern in my eyes.

"Yeah, and she's okay. Just knocked out…" Zuri said. I got up from where I was and tried to find Zuri. Since this was a dark room I could hardly see a thing. I felt a hand.

"Zuri is this you?" I asked.

"Yup it's me." Zuri replied. I knew it was her since I felt her voice right next to me. _Now, time to tell Zuri the bad news. Well I shouldn't tell her yet because I don't even know if he's dead or not. _I thought staring into the darkness.

Jessie's POV

I sighed as I was brought into the big house [aka jail]. My arms were tied around my back and my hands were cuffed. The police officers were holding onto me firmly as they brought me into a jail cell. They locked me in using a big key. They officers gave me a stern look as they walked away.

I sat down on my official jail bed. I felt something on my jeans pocket as I sat down. I reached in and my phone was in there. _Score! _I thought happily. I checked it. There were 4 text messages and 2 missed calls. One text message was from Emma: _Jessie help US! We are stuck in here and the kidnapper is BERTRAM! Shocker huh? _The second text was from Zuri: _Where r u, Jessie? Please help us….also please answer. This is serious, where have u been?_ The third text was from Luke: _Hey Jessie, wats going on…please try to help us. Ravi might be dead and Emma, Zuri, and I are still stuck here. We found out that Bertram was the kidnapper. Please oh please try to answer or try to find us. _The fourth was from Bertram: _Jessie I'm on my way be ready… _

One missed call was from Luke and the other was from Bertram. I sighed as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I dialed a number. It ringed once, twice until the person picked up. "Tony, can you do me a favor…"


	13. Tony's Joining In

**Hey guys! I know your probably wondering if Tony is a bad guy…don't worry you'll find out in this next chapter. [Hint: Share1234 it includes using your idea! ;] I do not own Jessie, ENJOY! :D**

Jessie's POV

I sighed as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I dialed a number. It ringed once, twice until the person picked up. "Tony, can you do me a favor…" I asked Tony, thinking carefully about what I was going to say to him.

"Sure, Jessie. What is it?" Tony replied. _I should tell him my plan quickly before the police catch me with my phone! _I thought worriedly.

"Tony, I got sent to jail. Remember I told you I was planning on getting Bertram to kidnap the kids and then I would murder them, well now that I'm in jail and Bertram is dead…" I said my voice trailing off.

"So, you want me to finish your job. Well, it wouldn't affect me in any way that I kill the kids. I don't really care about them. Like you said they're just spoiled and pampered brats that aren't grateful for anything. So, to answer your question, of course I will. Anything to make you happy…" Tony said. I felt my self blushing when he said that last sentence.

"Oh that's great Tony. I don't know how I could thank you enough. You're the best. Um, Bertram already kidnapped Emma, Luke, and Zuri for me. He was kidnapping Ravi when he was shot. All I need you to do is go to the house that is on Cherrywood Street. It's the only house on the street. Just come to visit me in jail and I'll give you the key. Okay?" I said hopefully. _My plan was going PERFECTLY! I knew I could count on Tony…he was seriously the best! _

"No problem Jessie, I'll meet you there…I'm going over there right now. Bye…" Tony said and hung up. I sighed with relief as I slipped my phone back in my jeans pocket.

Zuri's POV

I was like seriously dying of boredom here. Too bad I don't have Chubby the Bear with me. He would help me through this nightmare…

I got up and put my hands on the wall searching for a light switch. "What the heck are you doing Zuri?" Luke asked his voice sounding suspicious. _How did he see me get up? _I thought curious.

"How did you see me get up?" I asked.

"Well, I heard you walking so…" Luke said annoyed.

"I'm trying to find a light switch so we could try to get out of here and find Emma, you little genius…at least I'm trying to help. You're the one that made us get kidnapped again. So, you shouldn't be talking." I retorted.

"Can you please shut up? No one wants to hear you talk…especially me." Luke said sounding angry. I rolled my eyes as I got back to work. I kept my hands moving along the walls until I felt something on the wall. It was rectangular and felt like a switch. I flicked it.

The light was on, but I saw something that filled my eyes with horror.

"OMG!"


	14. Poor Emma

**Hey guys! Thanks again for reviewing Share1234…please don't stop reviewing after you read this chapter. It will disappoint you but it gets better. Chapter 14 and super excited! I do not own Jessie, ENJOY! :D**

Zuri's POV

The light was on, but I saw something that filled my eyes with horror.

"OMG!" I shrieked as I saw Emma limp body lying on the floor. Luke followed my gaze and then got up quickly and ran toward me.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Luke yelled his eyes popping out of his head. I rolled my eyes at that boy frustrated.

"It's Emma, you idiot!" I blurted out, not getting Luke at all. How could he not see Emma lying on the floor looking dead?! I ran towards her crying hysterically. I turned her around so I could see her face. I gasped at what I saw…I saw bruises on her face and blood all over her body. I felt her neck and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh Luke…it's okay. Everything is going to be alright. She still has a pulse." I said mentally thanking God. Luke looked at me like I was crazy.

"Then, what the heck are we doing just looking at her. WE HAVE TO CALL THE POLICE! DUH!" Luke screamed shaking his head at me. I glared at him for a long time, waiting for him to get the message.

"I'm sorry…" Luke said quietly. I smiled knowing that I got my way. I whipped out my phone and called 911.

**Sorry, this chapter was so short. I'm getting pretty busy lately. Although, tomorrow I promise I'll try to make a longer one.**


	15. Victory, but not for long

**Hey guys, oh my god you do not know how sorry I am…pretty busy schedule and the usual. But tomorrow is my last day of school for winter vacation till January 2, 2014. WOO-HOO! I LOVE 6****TH**** GRADE! Anyway, enough me being weird. 15****th**** chapter, I do not own Jessie, ENJOY! :D**

Zuri's POV

I whipped out my phone and called 911. It ringed once until someone picked.

"911, what's your emergency?" A woman said. This is the first time I called 911 and I already felt nervous. Especially, for Emma.

"My older sister was abused by our butler who kidnapped us and kept us in a house. My older sister still has a pulse but she was beaten up pretty badly. She is knocked out!" I said in a rush.

"Oh my god, are you the daughter of Morgan and Christina Ross?" The woman asked hopefully.

"Yes. So, is my older brother Luke and older sister Emma which is the one that is beaten up?" I said confused. The woman gasped in relief.

"We found them! Call their parents! Little girl stay put rescue searchers are on their way." The woman said and hung up. I felt excited.

Luke looked at me. "Luke this nightmare is going to end! We are going home!" I said with joy. Luke pumped his fist in the air in excitement and victory.

They had no idea what was coming to them…

Jessie's POV

I waited like about 15 minutes for Tony to come. I heard the door open and Tony walk past my gate with security guards behind him making sure he wasn't going to do anything wrong. I felt a buzz on my jeans. It was my phone vibrating. I checked it and was horrified by what the text from Christina said. _Thanks a lot JESSIE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHATS COMING TO YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU RAVI IS DEAD!_


	16. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I'm sorry but this is very sad news...I'm not going to continue my story. I have run out of ideas and the story keeps getting more and more confusing to me. I think some people are starting to see that too. I'm very sorry Share1234 and other people that wanted me to continue. Please don't hate me, it's for the best…but don't worry I will keep making more and more stories. I'm already starting to think of one for ANT Farm. It includes Christmas! So, stay tuned! Love you guys! XOXO, Isaisamazing :D**


End file.
